Discord's Creation
by dream18writer
Summary: How did Discord come to be? Read what I think happened. (Please Review)


**Author's Note:** _OK so I decided to write this after seeing that the website equestriadaily was having a contest. Since the contest was on discords origins I thought it was a good idea for a story so I made one. I will not however submit it. I made this is like 10 minutes so it might not be that good and I might write another one with the same idea. Either way I hope you enjoy this quick story._

 **End of Author's Note**

* * *

Once upon a time way before princess Luna or princess Celestia even existed there lived very few ponies in the world. They were still learning the extent of their abilities and what they could do, so in the meantime the world didn't make much sense and the ponies struggled. Pegasus were still figuring out the weather and how to control it, unicorns were still seeing how far magic could go and earth ponies searched for ways to improve their world.

However the three types of ponies did not get along since they believed their ways were best to live best. They would constantly argue and fight over land. Finally after they all had enough they decided to part ways to live life their way.

Just when they were about to part ways a ball of like came down from the sky. The ponies stayed and watched as it slowly landed in between all three of them. When the light finally dimmed they all saw that it was an egg.

The ponies were confused but excited. They thought maybe someone sent this egg to help them when it hatches. They thought it would be there saver. Because of this thought all the ponies began to fight over the egg.

At first the earth ponies had it but it would quickly be stolen but the pegasi then the unicorns. It went all around to different families, different homes, and even different lands. After awhile all the ponies began to fight over the egg, even ponies of the same type.

Then one day a huge fight broke out between 3 unicorns and a pegasus. The pegasi had the egg and the unicorns cornered her. The earth ponies were at the time standing underneath to get the egg if it happened to fall. Just then the 3 unicorns all fired a spell all at the same time. The pegisi refused to let go and the spells all hit the pegasi and the egg. When the spell hit the pegasi dropped the egg and she fainted. At that point an earth pony grabbed the egg and ran. The unicorns soon followed and then after the one pegasus recovered they made chase too.

As they ran the egg began to glow again. Now only that but it seemed to change shape and then began to shake. The earth ponies thought it was now hatching so they stopped in their tracked.

Since the unicorns did not know this they fired some spells at them when the earth ponies stopped and some of the spells hit the egg. With each spell the egg changed shape and also changed color. The earth ponies began to worry so they tried to stop the unicorns from firing again.

Once the unicorn made it to the earth ponies they all began to argue over the egg. Eventually the pegisi caught up and began to argue too. While they argued the egg stood in between all of them.

The egg continue to shake, change shape, and color. Finally the egg began to glow a blinding light that causes all the ponies to stop what they were doing. Once the light faded they all looked down and saw a creature that was not familiar. It had a long and colorful figure and had many body parts of animals they knew.

At first they were confused and wanted a closer look. Just then the creature turned and faced them with a smile as innocent as can be. But that smile quickly turned to an evil grin. He snapped his figured and a tornado of sand appeared. The ponies were scattered and the creature snapped his figured again turning all the trees into giant mushroom and then turned the lake that was near them into mud and even gave the fish in the lake wings so they could fly. He was constantly changing things and now the ponies feared the begin.

Just then the creature turned around and began to speak. "Do not worry ponies. I do not mean to hurt you I just want to have a little fun. As well as to thank you for creating me. Oh... by the way my name from now on will be Discord." After he finished the sky got dark and lightning began to clap.

It was at this point the ponies knew it was there own fault for arguing and using magic on the egg instead of working together. Now the only question now was how do they stop this chaotic creature they have created?


End file.
